1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength converter, an illuminator, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a phosphor is used as an illuminator for a projector.
In the illuminator described in JP-A-2012-13897, the rear surface of a substrate that supports a phosphor (wavelength conversion element) is provided with cooling fins. The substrate and the cooling fins are integrated with each other.
The related art described above, however, relates to a reflective wavelength converter and does not contemplate a transmissive wavelength converter. It is therefore desired to provide a novel technology for cooling a phosphor in a transmissive wavelength converter.